


Wide awake

by Princessprecure



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessprecure/pseuds/Princessprecure
Summary: In a world where Hawkmoth won Adrien mom wakes up in a world different then what she knew and has to find out what happened between her husband and son
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I took the song from Hamilton but I changed some words to fit more with the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy my story!

Emilie woke up on a bed with a stiff useless body and strangers around her. One she soon discovered was her husband Gabriel. And quickly after she found the other was her son. Her Adrien, her precious boy that meant more to her than any other. Looking both like the happiest person and like his world was ending in the same moment. Tears silently fell down his face so much different from the young child that he was. Making her question why he was so quiet as she sobbed and clung to him. But there was no time to wonder for long there was much to do. With her physical therapy trying to make her body useful again. And learning about her son and his life through his story’s and the letters that Gabriel gave her. As well as reconnecting with her family. Months flew as she healed slowly learning to walk again. There was one thing that bothers her. She thought as she walked slowly down the hall. Something broke the the relationship between Adrien and her husband. That’s when she heard it voices muffled by the thick door opening it slowly Emilie could clearly hear. “Adrien you will listen to me, this hostility that you're showing me will stop immediately” Gabriel demanded. Emilie gasped, Gabriel was talking to her son in such a cold and terrible way . That’s when Adrien spoke with a voice filled with hostility. . “Congratulations! You have invented a new kind of stupid” she peeked threw a crack in the door seeing Adrien glaring at his father. “A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid” he continued slowly walking towards Gabriel in such a way that promised violence.“An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid a 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid”. He circles around him like a cat toying with his food before he pounced causing Emilie to tense up. “Let's review. You took a power a few, maybe two, people had and refuted it by using it to destroy all that was important to them.” Adrien said, raising his voice. “I begged you not to do it but you refused to.” This was it she thought this is what broke Adrien she was hopefully about to learn why he never left her alone with her husband.  
“ So scared of what the hero’s will do to you” Adrien shouted in Gabriel’s face forcing him back and on the floor. “You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.You know why ladybug can do what she wants? She doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations! Adrien moved away trying to leave the conversation but Emilie know that look on Gabriel’s face.  
“Adrien” Gabriel said opening his mouth to continue.

“You've redefined your legacy” Adrien said softly “Congratulations” then continued to the door.

“It was a sacrifice for our family!” Gabriel shouted and her son froze for a long moment then almost silently said “ Sacrifice? I languished in a cage at home. I lived only to read my lady’s letters”. Adrien is crying now as he turns to look at his father . “I look at you and think 'God, what was done to my life and what did it get her?”  
Her? Emilie questioned quietly  
“That doesn't wipe my tears or fears away But I'm back home and I'm here to stay And you know what I'm here to do?”. Adrien asked Gabriel, his tears still streaming down his face. A smile that can only be described as Victorious spread across Gabriels face”Adrien”

“I'm not here for you” Adrien spit out eyes watery and burning into Gabriel’s. “I know my mother like I know my own mind.You will never find anyone as brilliant or as kind.And a million years ago she said to me he is mine.So I stood by.Do you know why?” Adrien is standing over Gabriel now she was unable to see the face that he was making. But by looking of fear that was covering her husband's face, that is probably for the better. Shouting her son continued “I love my lady more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Emilie” Adrien kicks Gabriel “ Is the best thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife.” Adrien shouted foot pressed into her husband's chest. “Congratulations! For the rest of your life every sacrifice you make is for my mother. Give her the best life.Congratulations.” He kicked Gabriel one more time before leaving through a side door slamming it behind him.


	2. Helpless

Opening the door fully, Emilie brought attention towards herself. Carefully she walked in the room. Her husband stood hastily straightens his clothes before smiling at her. “What did you do Gabriel?” she questioned her husband before he could even speak.  
“ What do you mean?” he said back, obviously trying to avoid answering. With a sigh she continued across the room. Walking past her husband to the door her son went through. “If you are not going to answer me I will just have to speak to my son instead.”  
“Emilie wait” Gabriel rushed out hoping that she would stop. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” she questioned . Silence was his response. She hoped he would tell her the truth. But after a minute when he didn’t reply Emilie continued to the door. Knocking on the door she called “ Adrien I’m coming in” then opened the door. The scene inside belonged in one of her movies that she acted in not in her house. Her son sat in a chair next to the fireplace face full of pain. And longing tears fall from his eyes an shadows dancing hauntingly across his face. Placing the letters she was read earlier on the floor by chair the opposite of Adriens. She wanted to start this conversation but now that she was here she didn’t know how. Luckily she didn’t have to. “Do you know about Paris’s superheroes?” he asked, eyes never leaving the fire. “ Yes ladybug and chat noir they disappeared shortly after I woke up from my coma” . Emilie replied cautiously not knowing where this was going. Another silence stretched Adrien losing himself in memories as he stared in the fire. “Adrien what happened with your father” needing to know what was broken so she could fix it. Only his reply confused her more “ he made a wish and hurt my lady”. Her confusion must have been obvious on her face . Because he then proceeded to tell her the most horrific story ever. To be blunt about it her son was chat noir, his lady was in fact ladybug and her husband. Her idiotic husband was hawkmoth. Who used an item called a miraculous to retrieve said items from chat noir and ladybug. To combine said item an action. That was forbidden from being done and wished her awake from her coma. He screwed up Emilie thought into her hand needing a hopefully lighter topic. “Tell me about your lady Adrien” she requested. That must've not been the right thing to say cause he tensed before he stood up. For a moment Emilie though he was going to leave. But instead he started dancing with an invisible partner as he sung softly “Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey! Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Girl, you got me helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm Helpless!” As he danced she watched silently as he sung her there story. “Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight We were at a on a rooftop with some rebels on a hot night Laughin' at Alya as she's dazzling the room Then she walked in and my heart went "Boom!" Adrien swoons dramatically against the side of the chair. Before he goes back to dancing with his invisible lady. “Tryin' to catch her eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine Grab my friend , and whisper"Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh). Nino made his way across the room to you (Oooh). And I got nervous, thinking "What's he gonna do?" (Oooh).He grabs her by the hand , I'm thinkin' ."I'm through" (Oooh). Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless!” Adrien dips his lady and she gets a flash of a girl with a teasing smile. Tapping his nose playfully before she dances out of his hand. Adrien immediately chases her in a well played game. “Look into your eyes (Oh, look at those eyes). And the sky's the limit (Oh!). I'm helpless (I know) Down for the count. And I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless! (I'm so into you).Look into your eyes (I am so). And the sky's the limit (into you). I'm helpless! (I know) . I'm down for the count .And I'm drownin' in 'em.” Adrien's staring in the distance looking at a scene that she can’t see unfold. All she can do is imagine what was done as her son tells her what was said.  
“Where are you taking me Nino?”  
“I'm about to change your life”  
“Then by all means, lead the way”  
“Adrien Agreste . It's a pleasure to meet you”  
Here Adrien bowed in an extremely exaggerated way. As he loses himself more in memories of his love.  
“Agreste?”  
“My friend ”  
“Thank you for all your help”  
“If it takes fighting a terrorist for us to meet It will have been worth it.  
“You got this man”  
Her son twirls his invisible lady at incredible speeds as she throws her head back and laughs.  
“One week later I'm writin' a letter nightly. Now my life gets better. Every letter that you write me. Laughin' at nino, 'cause he wants to form a harem.”  
“I'm just sayin', if you really loved me bro You would share her”  
“Ha! Two weeks later In the her living room stressin' her father's stone faced. While I’m asking for his blessin' She dying inside, as we wine and dine .And I'm tryin' not to cry.'Cause there's nothing that your mind can't do.Her father makes his way across the room to me.She panic for a second, thinking "We're through".  
But then he shakes my hand and says "Be true". And I turn back to her, smiling, and I'm Helpless!” There spinning, twirling and shining. Her son has obviously found the world in this girl and all the love with it. If this is home was just a shadow then this girl must be the love of his life. “Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit, I'm Helpless! Down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em .I'm helpless! She's mine, this girl is mine!” Look into her eyes And the sky's the limit, I'm Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em.” He pauses before pulling a empty box out of his pocket. Dropping down on his knee he presents an empty ring box smile nervously . Emilie gasped he proposed he loved his lady so much he asked her to marry him. This was further proof the those letters were nothing but lies.  
“My lady , I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a ounce command A dollop of calm All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain A couple of school credits and my top-notch brain.Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Rose confides in me, Your father tried to take a bite of me.No stress, my love for you is never in doubt.We'll get a little place in town and we'll figure it out .I've been livin' without a family since I was a child.My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild”. Died! Her son thought she died, That explains some of the anguish that was on his face. When she woke up and the shock when she cried and clung to him. “But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real And long as I'm alive, my lady , I swear to God, you'll never feel so” Suddenly she could clearly see them. A girl with blue black hair interrupts then the speaking at the same time. Spinning in each other’s arms both obviously happy.  
“I do I do I do I do!”  
“My lady (Helpless!)”  
“I do I do I do I do!”  
“I've never felt so-“  
“Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)”  
“Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em (Down for the count I'm)”  
“My life is gon' be fine cuz my lady's in it”. Then she heard a female voice clearly sing to him.  
“ I look into his eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!) Down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em.” The last few lines her son sang pain heavy in his voice.  
“In a New School , you can be a new man  
In a New School , you can be a new man  
In a New School , you can be a new man  
Helpless!” After he finished those lines he collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her heart breaks as he cried she moved as quickly as she could. Gathering him in her arm then Emilie asked a question that she fears might break him. “Adrien where is your lady?” He tenses while he wrapped his arms around himself. Trying to hold the broken pieces of himself together. “ when father made that wish” he stated in an emotionless voice “ it caused a backlash and all that energy needed to go somewhere. Ladybug and chat noir had to deal with it. But I couldn’t save her.” He sobbed harder. “Son what happened?” Emilie asked cautiously. “As chat noir was bad luck and ladybug good. We couldn’t have to much of one luck so I as chat had to funnel the good. And my lady, she had to funnel the bad .There was so much of it” he voice breaking closing his eyes continued. “Before I knew it I was waking up and my lady was still asleep next to me. She still is even now sleeping until her energy is balanced again. I want to stay with her but my lady would want me to help you mother.”


	3. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of burn and first burn .I felt like Emilie had more to say. And one song wouldn’t cut it.

Shock coursed through her taking a breath. She stood pulling her son up off the floor. Brushing the few tears that still fell off his face. Smiling Emilie turned him and nudged him to the door. “Go” she whispered  
“Mom” he questioned  
“ go to your lady son, I'll be alright.” He smiled and walked to the door. Emilie turned looking back in the fire. Sitting on a pillow she pulled the stack of letters to her. Reading the letters she finds the lies and clear betrayals. She pauses momentarily when she sees mentions of love and Lila. Letters are scattered around her when she hears her husband. “Emilie” he whispered. She refused to look at him, his betrayal of her son stinging her heart. 

“I saved every letter you wrote to me” she sighed opening one letter and reading the lies and betrayal that was written in its pages. “From the moment I read them I knew you were mine.You said you were mine I thought you were mine. Back still to him she grabbed another letter scanning its contents for the truth. “Do you know what my sister said, When we saw your first letter arrive? She said, be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.” She turned her head slightly, tears falling slowly down her face. “You and your words flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs. You built cathedrals.” Tossing the letters to the side felt the last of her hope be crushed. “I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me.I'm searching and scanning for the truth in every line . For some kind of hope of when you were mine. The world seemed to burn.” She closed her eyes thinking of the love, passion and happiness they shared before all of this.  
“Burn! You published the letters you wrote.You told the whole world. How you know nothing about my son. In saving your name You have ruined his life.” Emilie clutches letters in her hands while she stands still facing away from him. “Do you know what my sister will say When she learns what you've done? She’ll say, you've married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun.” Seeing her turn to him moves to her only to freeze. When he sees Emilie glaring at him. Opening her mouth she spits out. “You and your words obsessed with your legacy. Your sentences border on senseless And you are paranoid in every paragraph. How they perceive you.” Walking to her husband she deliberately pokes Gabriel on his bruised chest. “ You, you, you!” Taking a deep breath she slaps his hand and away. An bends to gather the letters from the floor. “I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future reporters wonder how Emilie Reacted. When you broke her heart You have broke it all apart. I'm watching it burn”. Emilie throws a hand full of the letters in the fire. “Watching it burn”. Turning back to Gabriel she sees the look on his face. the Confusion and hurt. Anger flooded her, how dare he! she thought. Shouting at him she yelled, “ the world has no right to my heart. The world has no place in our bed.They don't get to know what I said. I'm burning lies ,Burning the letters that should have redeemed you.” Tossing more of the disgusting letters into the fire. Emilie stares heartbroken as the fire ate her wishes. “You forfeit all rights to my heart.You forfeit the place in my bed. You'll sleep in your office instead .With only the memories of when you were mine. I hope that you burn!”. Hearing the soft footsteps behind her a shiver ran down her raising her head she shouted. “Don't take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you.Don't think you can talk your way Into my arms, into my arms.” That’s what he was trying to do. She's weak to him. But on this she can’t fold to him not after what Gabriel did to her son. “I'm burning the letters you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are. I still have so much to learn. I'm re-reading your letters . And watching them burn (burn)” why did he have to hurt all those people I told him. That my son was a piece of me that no matter what happened to me he still had my son. Throwing more of those wretched letters into the bright flames. “Heaven forbid someone whisper "He's part of some scheme". Your competition whispers .So you have to scream. Thinking about the scrapbook that he showed me just the other day. “ I know about whispers.” She said staring calmly at Gabriel. “I see how you look at my Nathalie”. shock flys over him Gabriel opens his to explain but she refuses to let him. “Don't I'm not naive. I have seen others around you. Don't Think I don't see How they fall for your charms. All your charms. Emilie shouts as she holds the last of the letters in her hand. As she repeats, “I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future reporters wonder. How Emilie reacted When you broke her heart. You have thrown it all away. Stand back, watch it burn.” Throwing the last of the lies into the fire . She looked at Gabriel again getting even louder. “Just watch it all burn And when the time comes. Explain to my grandchildren The pain and embarrassment  
You put their father through.When will you learn That they are your legacy?We are your legacy If you thought you were mine,mine, mine.” Then with one last word she left the room.“Don't”. With that Emilie left she made it to doors down before breaking down in grief. This was it the marriage to Gabriel was ending. The love she felt for him, the love she still feels for him, is not enough. She could not forgive him. her son called his what should be his first home a cage. Some place he was held against his will. And on top of that the letters that she treasured were filled with lies. Sobbing Emilie collapsed further into herself. She cried for a long time. it was dark almost black when she came to herself again. Looking pulling herself onto shaky legs. Slowly and stiffly she made herself back to her room. She had a son to comfort and a daughter in law to meet. Looking at her reflection, Emilie grimaced; maybe she should try tomorrow she thought. Shaking that thought out of her head she fixed herself up. Calling the chauffeur Emilie waited patiently for them to arrive. When they did she simply spoke “ take me to my son”.  
“Yes ma’am” they replied. Stopping at the hospital she came to the most important dilemma. She has forgotten to ask her son what his lady’s name was. Wondering how she’ll solve this problem someone called out to her.  
“Mrs. Agreste” a boy in a red cap called jogging up to her. What was his name again she thought to herself. “It was nino yes” Emilie asked making sure she got it right “yup that’s me Adriens best bud”.  
“ If I may ask could you show me were my son is.”  
“ sure dude he’s this way” Nino gestured, moving down the plain white halls. Finally stopping in front of a room. “He's in there,” he spoke disappearing a moment later. Opening the door she immediately spots her son hunched over. Holding the hand of his future wife. “ mom” he asks grief in his voice “ will she ever wake up”. “Of course she would never leave you on your own” Emilie replied quickly. Resting her hand on his back they stayed like that resting in the quiet room. Later she wakes up to a girl sitting up in bed gently petting her son's head. With a shy smile the girl spoke in a rough voice “ it’s time to get up silly kitty”.  
“ a few more minutes Mari”. Her sons said snuggling in closer.  
“But Adrien you have to introduce me to who I’m assuming is your mother”. With that he jerked up and stared at her before exclaiming “Marinette!!”  
And there with her son smiling wrapped around her future daughter in law. Emilie knows that even if Gabriel broke her son she and his lady would fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. It was my first time so I hoped you liked it. If you have any anime or songs you think would go good together. Leave it in the comments. If I feel like I could do it justice I’ll write it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
